Just One Dance
by Crazy-Cat-Lady402
Summary: Spike begs Buffy to dance


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charters they Belong to Joss and I don't own The song Hanging by a moment by Lifehouse I'm just using them in my story

Summary: Spike Buffy to dance it a one chapter Spuffy Fanfiction

Author's Note: Hope you Like and Please review!

* * *

><p>"Please pet just one dance!" Spike asked for what seem like the millionth time to Buffy as he gave her his best innocent smile "For the last time Spike I said NO! stop bugging me" Buffy said angrily "I'll leave you alone if you just dance with me once!" Spike said pleadingly "My answer is still the same N-O!" Buffy growled "Come on Love I don't like to beg but I will if I have too!" Spike said with such seriousness that you could not deny what he said " GOD! fine one dance, but then you leave me alone." Buffy said irritated Spike smirked and pulled her to the dance floor they joined hands and started swaying to the beat " Why are you so eager to get me to dance with you?" Buffy asked in a clam voice as she finally began to relax and let Spike guide her around the dance floor "Just wanted to know how it feels to hold you" Spike said in a blissful voice Buffy look at him as they swayed hand in hand the content smile on his face for some reason made her smile too. Buffy didn't know how long she was staring until he open his eyes that now look sad and said "Songs over" Spike began to pull away , but Buffy pulled him back wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her "It wasn't so bad so maybe one more dance " Buffy mumbled closing her eyes as the new song began to play<p>

**_Desperate for changing Starving for truth  
>I'm closer to where I started when chasing after you I'm falling even more in love with you I'm letting go of all held on to <em>_I'm standing here until you make me move I'm hanging by a moment here with you_**

Buffy lifted her head to look into Spike's eyes "I love you" he whispered then pressed his lips gentle to hers

_**Forgetting all I'm lacking completely incomplete I'll take your invitation You take all of me now I'm falling even more in love with you I'm letting go of all I've held on to I'm standing here until you make me move I'm hanging by a moment here with you I'm living for the only thing I know I running and I'm not quite sure where to go I don't know what I'm diving into just hanging by moment here with you**_

Buffy broke away for air "I think I'm falling for you" she Whispers Spike smiles as she lays her head back down on his chest

**_There's nothing else to lose _**

**_There's nothing else to find _**

**_There's nothing in the world to change my mind _**

**_There is nothing else..._**

**_There is nothing else..._**

**_There is nothing else_**

Spike kissed the top of Buffy head and then rested his cheek the there "I knew dancing was key" he muttered to himself

_**Desperate for changing Starving for truth**_  
><em><strong>I'm closer to where I started when chasing after you I'm falling even more in love with you I'm letting go of all held on to I'm standing here until you make me move I'm hanging by a moment here with you I'm living for the only thing I know I running and I'm not quite sure where to go I don't know what I'm diving into just hanging by moment here with you Just hanging by a moment Just hanging by a moment Just hanging by a moment Just hanging by a moment here with you<strong> _

As they walked back to the table full of staring scoobies Spike chuckled to himself because the song they just danced to was close to how he felt when he was with Buffy "What" Buffy asked look up at him curiously "It's Nothing Love" Spike said as the made it back to the table "Thanks for the dance Slayer" Spike said and turned to leave "Spike Wait!" Buffy called before he even taken a step "Yes?" Spike asked with his usual cocky grin on his face "Do you want to um.. join us as my date?" Buffy asked when Spike just looked at her in shock she began to ramble "It's just that I don't like being the fifth wheel and since I kind of like you an all" Spike just shook his head and draped and arm around her shoulders "When could I ever turn you down?" Spike asked at that Buffy smiled and they sat down together "What?"Buffy asked when she noticed he friends Gapping at them all except Anya of course who look rather board "You and..Spike and like and dancing " Xander ramble in shock "How?" he asked "It just kind of happened" Buffy said in a casual voice "Well, I happy with it as long as you are" Willow said smiling at Oz who nodded in agreement " I have a feeling that it will make me very happy" Buffy said smiling and glancing at Spike "How about will us being together make you happy?" Buffy asked in a timid voice "Always" He breathed before pulling her into a gentle and sweet kiss that made Buffy weak at the knees. When Xander made a gagging noise they broke apart and Buffy began to blush Spike just smirked "Sorry Xander" Buffy said "I think it about to head home anyways" Buffy said with a yawn "Walk me home?"Buffy asked Spike "Sure thing" Spike said "Night guys" Buffy said getting up and grabbing her coat "Night" was said by a few of the members "Night all" Spike said slipping his arm back around Buffy shoulders as they headed of door "Did you have a good time tonight love?" Spike asked "For once in long time I have my favorite part is when I got a new boyfriend that has been right under my nose the hole time I was just to blind to see it." Buffy said scooting closer to Spike "What about you did you have a good time?" Buffy asks glancing up at him " Hmm.. let's see I to dance with the girl of my dreams and then I finally win here over like have been trying do for the past month now yeah I think I can call the best bloody night Ever!" Spike said Kissing the top of Buffy head "I feel so safe when I'm in your arms I never felt like that before I feel safe when your around I think I've know for a while that I'm falling for you I've just been to afraid to admit it" Buffy said " I love you so bloody much Buffy to hear you say that it just well let's just say you make feel alive and I have not felt like that in a long time" Spike said tighten his grip on her shoulder as if she might disappear any second. They walked the rest of the way in silence when they finally reached Buffy's house she could not stop yawning "See you tomorrow Spike" Buffy said then she yawned Spike chuckled softly kissing her forehead "See you" he said but they did not move " You going to stand guard by the tree again tonight?" Buffy asked teasingly "I have no idea of what you are talking about pet" Spike lied horribly "See you tomorrow" He said then he kissed her slightly and then started walking toward his crypt Buffy just shook her head and went inside. Later on that night Buffy open her window and scanned the dark night and by the tree she could see the faint glow of a cigarette she smiled "Good night Spike" She whispered then went to bed smiling and by the tree Spike had watched her open her window and look around till she focused on him and smiled thanks to his vampire hearing he heard what she had whispered and Smiled "Sweet Dreams _My_ Buffy" Spike said 'It worked he finally had his girl and it only too Just one Dance.

Finished

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed my fanfic story don't forget to review on what you think of it good or bad<p> 


End file.
